howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Stinger
The Speed Stinger is a Sharp Class dragon that appeared in Defenders of Berk. They hunt in packs and have a leader, Lead Stinger. Dragon Appearance The Speed Stinger is a swift, flightless dragon which resembles a theropod dinosaur, but with sail-like appendages on its head, back and legs. Though the Speed Stinger does have wings, these are very small and useless, with is the result of de-evolution. Its name is derived from the barbed stinger at the tip of its tail (rather like a stingray's). All of them have red stingers and red eyes. Their small pupils resemble those of Terrible Terrors. The leader has red stripes and fins. It is also somewhat larger. Behavior The Speed Stinger is described as the Velociraptor of the Dragon World, being extremely intelligent and cunning. These dragons are ravenous scavengers, that will often steal from other dragons and Vikings but they probably also hunt. They live in packs, led by a Lead Stinger, and have a hive-like mindset. They hide under the shadows of the sun. The Lead Stinger decides everything, and the pack follows wherever he goes; without him or her, the pack becomes useless. Speed Stingers are nocturnal, spending the days in caverns in order to avoid predators. They are too aggressive to be trained. When attacking, they leap in the air and use their stinger to paralyze their victims. Abilities The Speed Stinger lives up to its name. It is the fastest dragon on land, hunts in packs, and can't fly like all the other dragons. However, with its super speed and tiny wings on its back, it can jump higher than any other dragon. The sharp stinger on the end of its barbed tail contains venom that can temporarily paralyze its victim. It is also shown to be good at stealth and is a highly intelligent dragon. It is the first dragon in the movie universe that apparently lacks any sort of ranged attacks. This is because all the internal energy goes to its powerful legs, which give it its speed, agility, and capacity to jump high. Because of their thick hides and large amount of internal energy, Speed Stingers have great stamina for entire night. They have great vision to be able to see in the snow storm and have powerful night vision. History How To Train Your Dragon The Speed Stinger is found in the Dragon Manual when Hiccup was searching for information on Night Furies. In Dragons: Defenders of Berk In the episode Frozen, the Speed Stinger made its first and so far only appearance. While Hiccup and Toothless were searching for Trader Johann, they could see a pack of these dragons running beneath them, on the frozen sea. It later turned out the Pack had taken over Berk, and paralyzed most of its citizens, including Stoick, Snotlout, and Meatlug. Ultimately, Toothless and Hiccup managed to lure the Stingers away from Berk, by capturing their leader, the Lead Stinger, luring it back along the path and forcing the other Speed Stingers to follow until Hookfang- ridden by Snotlout with Gustav Larson acting as his arms due to his paralysis- was able to melt the path and leave them trapped. Trivia *The Speed Stinger strongly resembles the Stinger Dragons from the How To Train Your Dragon Arena Spectacular. The resemblance and name similarities are notable enough to hint that the dragons may be the same species just in different forms of telling the story of the How To Train Your Dragon Universe. *The Speed Stinger's tail resembles a scorpion's stinger, or to be more accurate, a stingray's tail. *Although it did appear in the dragon manual in the movie, it did not appear in the short Book of Dragons'. '''The image may have been put in the book to fill in space, but was later embraced in Defenders of Berk. *The Speed Stinger is one of the very few dragons that does not to have a horn on its nose or a horn-shaped nose. *The Speed Stinger is the first dragon in the series to be flightless. *The Speed Stinger makes its first appearance in ''Frozen. *Despite Fishlegs saying one drop of their venom can freeze a human or dragon in an instant, it took six Stingers to paralyze Stoick. This could mean their poison can be counteracted by either sheer adrenaline, body size or both, although this might just mean it took six dragons before one of them could sting him. The latter is most likely the right one. This dragon's venom may act a bit more slowly the bigger the animal or person its acted upon. Such as when Stormfly received a single sting, it took a few seconds to paralyze her completely. Also when the first Stinger attack happened, it took four Speed Stingers to instantly paralyze a Deadly Nadder that they had cornered. *Speed Stingers travel in packs with a group leader who leads them. * Speed Stingers follow their leader wherever they go and without one the pack doesn't know what to do. * They are nocturnal because they sleep during the day and hunt at night. * They are the one of the fastest dragons in terms of their overall speed, 13, and are also exellent at stealth. * The Speed Stinger's roar uses the same sound effects as the Velociraptors in the Jurassic Park movies. This is most likely due to their resemblances. * The Speed Stinger is the 6th Dragon not to be featured in the short Book of Dragons, but to be featured in the show. The others were: Typhoomerang , Fireworm , Smothering Smokebreath , Screaming Death, and the Flightmare. * Although this dragon is not the first dragon unable to breath fire, it is the first to have no ranged attack. * It looks like a combination between a Velociraptor, a shark, and a scorpion. * Like the Stormcutter and Night Fury, Speed Stingers sleep upside down like a bat. * It is unknown why only the leader has red, but it might be to show that only he can mate. The leader may release hormones making them unable to mate similar to queen bees or it could just be a rare variation. * Their teeth reach further back when compared to other dragons. * Speed Stingers are the fastest dragons on land. * The Speed Stinger resembles the fictional dinosaur species Acceraptor from the TV Show Terra Nova, since they both have sharp weapons at the edge of their tails. * Many fans thought Speed Stingers were trainable, but this is now known to be false since they are too aggressive to be trained. ** Knowing this, the Speed Stinger is the only dragon to be confirmed untrainable. * While clearly based on raptors, the Stingers forearms resemble those of a T-Rex * The Speed Stinger, being the Raptor of the dragon world, appears to have raptor DNA as for their intense speed and intelligence, and the fact that it attacks in packs. The Speed Stinger's long ancestors might as well be the raptors, although it has eventually changed into a dragon. * The official stats for the Speed Stinger are most likely inaccurate, such as it's speed 30, which most likely means the speed on land (since it only moves on land), although this has never been seen before, it is not as fast as a Night Fury and a few other dragons. Meaning that the speed 13 from the Cartoon Network stats would be it's overall speed. ** The stealth 30 is also another issue. Even though it has excellent stealth, they have not yet been proven to be better at stealth than a Changewing. Gallery Speed Stinger Bio.png|The Speed Stinger's Bio from the Cartoon Network website Speed Stinger Stats.png Speed stinger traped.jpeg|Various Speed Stingers chasing after their leader tumblr_mztp7lKLPL1spqqafo1_1280.jpg|Lead Stinger with others aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png aaaaaaaaaaaaa.png aaaa.png aaaaaaaaaa.png aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png The pack of Speed Stingers.jpg|The pack of Speed Stingers dragons_bod_speedstinger_portraitbutton_small.png speedy_manual.JPG|The Speed Stinger appears in Dragon Manual dragons_icon_speedstinger.png speedstinger_gallery_1.jpg speedstinger_gallery_2.jpg speedstinger_gallery_3.jpg|Leader of the Speed Stingers vs the Chief of Berk Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Sharp class Category:Season 2 dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Small dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Sharp Class dragons Category:Fast dragons